buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Polyball the purple pikmin
Polyball is a purple sumo pikmin (from the game "pikmin 2") in bulb stage, who appears in the episode The case of Shadow the missing Hedgehog part 2/4. He lives in Upville with the White Pikmin and is the only person heavy enough to stay down and not float around in Upville. He first appears when the White Pikmin calls him to help Sonic, who asks if there is a fast food restaurant and is described as a "fat person" due to his weight, and is the only one heavy enough who to help Sonic get down to the ground and take him to Downville, where Sonic will no longer float off. The purple pikmin takes Sonic to Downville as he promised earlier, but, due to Polyball being so heavy, he floats, while Sonic is too light to float and only feels heavy. Sonic grabs and rides the floating pikmin, who takes him to Station Circle instead of Station Square by mistake! Sonic then rides the pikmin to the actual Station Square and jumps down the tube leading back, but when Sonic returns to Station Square, he finds that Polyball had followed him home due to being lonely. Sonic immediately wanted to ditch the pikmin, who then chases his own flower bud and runs into Sonic by accident. He then disguises himself as a yellow pikmin, but his disguise fails, so he gets Wrist the enchidna, Knuckles' Upside-Down Ville version to be Polyball's friend, and things looked good for him, until Polyball kills Wrist for no reason! Sonic then decides to bribe the pikmin to go away by giving him the real chaos emerald, but then changes his mind, but Polyball manages to hear him and snatches his emerald who refuses to give it back because it is "pretty pretty shiny shiny mine mine mine!" and tries to make off with it and would not give it back without a due or a fight. Sonic and Polyball have a duel where they have to lure the emerald using love, but Polyball wins. However, just by saying "But I want it" and taking it out of the pikmin's hand, Sonic manages to snatch it back. The pikmin, losing the emerald, mentions before the episode ends that losing the emerald was "Dead Uncool..." In The case of Shadow the missing Hedgehog part 4/4, Polyball returns in the fight, commenting on the lime green You're-a-peeian crab's pee is "pretty pretty shiny shiny". and helps Sonic, Dr. Tumbleweeds, Orange Emu, Tails and even Bokkun ''spank Shadow and defeat him, even though Shadow makes off with the chaos emerald. Character He is easily distracted by EVERYTHING. His own flower bud detracting him is an example of this behavior. Anything that is transparent and orange/yellow is "pretty" and "shiny" to him. If he finds anything that pretty, he will respond with "Pretty pretty shiny shiny (pretty pretty mine mine mine!)" He isn't a smart character and doesn't know how strong he is, doesn't know how to make friends (hits and kills Wrist), gives up the emerald to Sonic after it is taken from his hand after winning the duel ''AND takes Sonic to Station Circle! Friends White Pikmin (she knows his name, so could be his only other friend) until he left Upville and lost her Sonic (briefly, until he sees the emerald, and then becomes his friend again in the fight against Shadow) Wrist (brief and very short lived) Tails (in the fight) Dr. Tumbleweeds (in the fight) Bokkun (in the fight, who stupidly joins in) Lime Green Crab (in the fight because he likes his pee bucket) Orange Emu (in the fight) Enemies Sonic (when fighting for the chaos emerald) Shadow (in the fight) Gallery There are no current pictures Trivia He stays down in Upville and floats in Downville due to his weight. He is the only overweight character to live in Upville, where there are no fast food restaurants and there are only slim and light characters. The way Polyball attacks and fights Sonic is of that of a wrestler, as a purple pikmin is a sumo wrestler pikmin. Despite his weight, he can keep up with Sonic's speed. "I'm fat, but I'm fit man!" He was one of the characters in the fight between Sonic and Shadow to have dog-pilled Shadow on Sonic's command, along with Dr. Tumbleweeds, Bokkun, Sonic himself and Tails. While riding Polyball, Sonic mentions that "This is slow..." This is referring to the actual speed of purple pikmin in the original "Pikmin 2" game, as they are the slowest pikmin in the game, the slowest being the leaf stage ones, who are so slow, that they go off screen. He was the second pikmin to have been able to talk, following behind the White Pikmin, and later joined by Red Pikmin (possibly not the Red one, as the talking variant is actually a nuclear radiation victim). The Yellow Pikmin has yet to talk. Polyball's famous "Pretty pretty shiny shiny!" phrase is also a reference to the "Pikmin 2" game. The main objective of the game is to find treasures, and one of the treasures happened to be a diamond, the shape of a chaos emerald. Other Pikmin Characters White Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Red Pikmin Quotes "Ooh a flower! Come back here flower!" - Polyball chasing his own flower bud "I'm fat, but I'm fit man!" "Dead Uncool..." - Polyball's defeat against Sonic "Pretty pretty shiny shiny (pretty pretty mine mine mine!)" - Whenever Polyball sees anything yellow & shiny Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters from Pikmin Category:Non-Sonic Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures